Kazanama Raiga
Name: Kazanama Raiga Birthdate: November 8th Gender: Male Affiliation: Soul Society, squad 2 (Onmitsukidō: Secret Mobile Corps): Rank: 6th Seat Appearance: a light skinned, bespectacled man who is skinny yet slightly muscular.due to the amount of time he spent in the human world he wears human clothes, even while in soul society his out fit consits of a pair of black pants dresspants dark shoes, a white dressshirt with a black tie with a silver cross button on it, and a black coat that is usually draped over his shoulders Personality: Raiga is a calm individual, a person who likes to take his time in battle analyzing his opponent and messing with their heads. He enjoys literature and is consistently quoting phrases from famous English literature. He is very kind to children always keeping candy in his coat History: over 100 years before the current storyline he was a student of Yoruichi Shihoin alongside Soifon. The two constantly bickered over who was better. During a mission with Soifon given to them by their the captain commander himself, they came across a powerful hollow, a Vasto Lord. In order to buy time for his friend, he forced the hollow through the Gargantua it entered to give Soifon a chance to escape. he had awoken in the menos forest and was stranded fighting for his life for 80 years. One he escaped by hijacking a gargantua that was left by a giant hollow, down to the human world. the gargantua led Raiga to Kakura town. There he reunited with his former sensei alongside his former captain Kisuke urahara he then stayed in the human world for about 5 years resting and regaining his strength soon after he left, returning to soul society. upon his return he was offered a captains position Raiga refused prefering to stay a 6th seat to avoid more work Master Swordsmanship specialist: despite his low rank he is surprisingly powerful and is able easily defeat 3 Lieutenants using his off hand and is able to push his captain into a corner with a little effort Master Swordsmanship specialist: despite his low rank he is surprisingly powerful and is able to hold his own and defeat 3 Lieutenants using his off hand and is able to be on an equal footing with his captain. Flash Steps Expert: he is extremely skilled in flash steps and is the fourth fastest person in all of soul society, behind Yoruichi Shihoin , Soifon, and Byakuya Kuchiki. Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: he is able to take on Both Soifon and Yoruichi in one on one matcher but usually loses to the latter he is also deceptively strong being able to pick up a rock nearly 10 times his size and throw it at an enemy. Kido Master: he is well versed in kido and is able to fire high level Hado and Bakudo in rapid succession he is also one of the few people to pull of a level 90 Kido spell Highly intelligent: he able to analyze an opponents moves while in the heat of battle and is able to come up with multiple strategies to exploit their weaknesses and cover his own he now has all the abilities of his Shikai but is now able to compress even energy allowing him to compress spiritual pressure creating multiple weapons in the form of dark energy Zanpakutô's name/Shikai name: Sekai (the world) Zanpakutô's name/Shikai name: Sekai (the world) Sealed form: Sekai in its sealed state has a white and black handle and a diamond hand- guard on the handle it has a ring just underneath the hand-guard for an easier grip also two small golden rings hang from the hand-guard Release Command: Collapse Description: Sekai takes the form of its unsealed state but the blade disappears in a blast of wind the control over gravity he has Ability: Sekai's ability is gravitational manipulation allowing him to repel and retract objects, raise and lower the force of gravity though he can not activate his powers in rapid succession. It is also able to concentrate spiritual pressure into swords. he uses this ability to compress the air, and the water within , and attack using it giving it the appearance of a wind/water type Zanpakutô. the more of his Zanpakutô he disperses Bankai name: Mada Tatte Iru Sekai (the world that stands still) Description: his Zanpakutô instantly disappears in a burst of wind. The high amount of Reiatsu compresses into his back in the form of onyx blades that stick out of his back that resemble wings Ability: he now has all the abilities of his Shikai but is now able to compress even energy allowing him to compress spiritual pressure creating multiple weapons in the form of dark energy